Minor Locations
This page lists minor locations that have been shown in the comic so far. The list is organized in alphabetical order. Abandoned Elementary School An abandoned and dis-used elementary school in the middle tiers. Gesenai Shirai released Edison here to take care of Agent Shaw and perhaps also to get rid of Jury and Jane. The school itself seems rather decent, though it will require some cleaning following Edison murdering Shaw, and Fuse setting some parts of it on fire and flooding the cafeteria. Caius' Apartment Caius' apartment is located at the bottom of the upper tiers. Dr. Finch's House Dr. Finch's house is somewhere in the Upper Tiers. It is a rather nice and spacious place, consisting of a living area and a lab area, as well as a bathroom, at least one bedroom, and a kitchen/dining area. The living room and lab area are separated by large windows of bulletproof glass. The team lived here briefly during the events of chapter 2 and chapter 3 before it was compromised by Arvin Carpenter. Currently, the house is empty. There is a government tracking device somewhere in the entryway following Carpenter's episode of biological warfare and Dr. Finch's subsequent brief imprisonment at the hands of the Feds. At one point, this place contained a great deal of research and information into the properties of Jane's blood, but Jury destroyed most of that to keep Dr. Finch and Jane from falling into the hands of untrustworthy parties within the local federal installation. Federal Installation A sprawling underground complex that is located on the outskirts of the city. It is unknown what exactly it is used for, but it is very large and very secret. The front for the place is a small warehouse on the surface. Dr. Finch was kept here briefly following Carpenter's attack on his home, but he was released once it was found that he had no discernible connection to Jane, after she fooled their blood detecting machine. Fuse's Apartment Fuse's apartment is located in the lowest tiers of the city, a place he refers to as "the wild west parts". Howler Ferrings' Apartment An apartment in the lower tiers where Howler Ferrings lived. It is in a building owned by Gesenai Shirai, who presumably made Howler aware of the hidden rooms in the building and allowed him to set up his secret computer. It consists of at least three rooms: a kitchen, a living room, and a bed room, but through the vents, another, secret area housing a very large computer setup can be reached. This apartment was where Jane and Michelle met Fuse, after Fuse broke in to try and figure out why Howler orchestrated the Tobu Hack. Macland Row's House Macland Row's house is a presumably substantial estate in the upper tiers. Michelle's Apartment Michelle's apartment is in the top of the lower tiers, closer to the middle. Rockwell Arcade An abandoned arcade down the street from Jane's house in the upper tiers. It currently serves as the home base for Grizwald. The team met Lydia here after Grizwald rescued her from Macland Row's basement. Unknown Hospital (Middle Tiers) A "not especially high-tier" hospital that housed Macland Row following the events that put him in a coma in Chapter 3. Much of the buildings around it are owned by Gesenai Shirai, and the hospital itself is kept open through a "generous donation" from Row Dynamics, Macland Row's company. Dr. Finch was also sent here following his release from the federal installation, but managed to check himself out of the hospital before running afoul of any of Shirai or Row's associates. This hospital was also utilized by the team when Caius was in need of life-saving surgery. The staff is generally friendly and the facilities are clean and well-maintained, and are a far sight better than the original hospital. The Warehouse A decently sized warehouse in the lower-middle tiers. It had not seen any "official" use in quite some time, but was being used by associates of Patton Thale to produce large quantities of bombs. The team rescued Caius from here in Chapter 3, following his abduction by Macland Row. After they left, it exploded when some bomb-making chemicals leaked into the hotter parts of the shield generator housed in the back room of the place. It is unknown what effect, if any, this had on Thale's overall plan. Category:Locations Category:World Building